


Nothing you’d like to hear

by thatcheekydragon



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Takes Place At The End Of Season 2, Wrote this a long time ago and had it on wattpad under a different title, idk about anyone else here but I prefer Cass/tulip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcheekydragon/pseuds/thatcheekydragon
Summary: Just a little something I wrote a long time ago after season 2
Relationships: Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer/Tulip O'Hare, Proinsias Cassidy/Tulip O'Hare
Kudos: 1





	Nothing you’d like to hear

**He heard them**. The last handful of faint and fading heartbeats before Tulip finally faded away.

Cass let out one final cry of agony and relaxed his muscles to let Jesse know it was okay to release him. Curse of being a vampire, he'd heard her suffering as if it was amplified through his own personal headphones, which made his agony more worse than any sort of pain he's ever had to endure. Cass didn't know how Jesse could be so calm and steeled, especially since he was the one who was supposed to be in love with her. Jesse kept ahold of Cass for a few more minutes, till both their breathing slowed down.

When he finally let go, Cass crawled over to Tulip's lifeless body. He knelt next to her and cradled her face in both hands, pushing her beautiful curls away from her face and behind her ears. "Tulip," he said her name softly like a prayer. Willing her to just wake up even though he knew she was long gone. Tears started forming in his eyes but he didn't care. The amazing woman he was in love with just died, he's entitled.

Cass caressed a final tear off of Tulip's cheek before lying down on his side next to her so that he could look at her without seeing all the blood. He took her hand in both of his, trying to hold on to the last little bit of her warmth.

"Was she conscious enough when you found her, did she say anything?" Jesse asked softly, still sitting against the doorway just watching Cass from a distance.

Cass didn't answer right away. Because of course Tulip was conscious enough to speak when Cass got to her. But it wasn't anything in the favour of Jesse Custer.

"Nothin' you'd like to hear, Pardre," Cass finally whispered.


End file.
